Widerstreit: Persecucion
by Ram Reborn
Summary: A lo largo de las épocas la población eriza ha aumentado exponencialmente, hasta el punto que hay naciones conformadas casi por completo de esta especie, comúnmente son los seres que tienen más "poderes" y "habilidades" de entre los demás. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se dieran cuenta…y se levantaran.
_**Hola comunidad fanfiction, este es mi primer fanfic, la verdad esta idea ha estado rondando mi cabeza por un largo tiempo, y aquí la tenemos.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1 "Huyendo" Parte 1**_

 _A lo largo de las épocas la población eriza ha aumentado exponencialmente, hasta el punto que hay naciones conformadas casi por completo de esta especie, comúnmente son los seres que tienen más "poderes" y "habilidades" de entre los demás. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se dieran cuenta…y se levantaran._

La oscuridad nocturna inunda las calles de la ciudad, con silencio y sombras respaldadas por la inexistencia de luz lunar, sin duda se pensaría que es un ambiente de calma y paz, sin embargo es todo lo contrario.

En una estrecha calle lejana al centro de la ciudad alguien rompe el silencio, sus veloces pisadas son una clara señal de que intenta huir de algún peligro que le asecha, buscándolo para llevárselo. El extraño personaje se detiene para apoyarse sobre un muro, caen gotas de sudor directamente de su frente, el cansancio de correr por varias calles finalmente le detuvo, seguro piensa que tiene unos cuantos minutos para luego continuar escapando, sin embargo se equivoca.

-¡Alto ahí!-

De pronto las luces de una linterna iluminan al agotado ciudadano, el destello cegador produce una reacción inmediata de cubrirse los ojos con los brazos. Entonces es posible observar los rasgos del sujeto, es un lince, de pelaje gris, los extremos de sus orejas son de color negro, y su rostro cuenta con una franja a lo largo del puente de la nariz así como uno debajo de cada ojo. Sus ojos son rojos y su cabello siendo corto de color negro. El atuendo que lleva es un jean negro con ligeras raspaduras ocasionadas probablemente por un ataque, lleva una chaqueta también negra pero con una "equis" (x) en el pecho y la espalda, sumado a esto usa guantes negros y botas negras pero con líneas rojas en el lugar de las agujetas.

-¿Por qué me detiene? ¡No hice nada malo!-

Contesta el lince a lo que parece ser un oficial de policía, este último lleva el predeterminado uniforme azul más su visible placa que afirma la autoridad que tiene sobre la población civil.

-¡Cállese! Si se resiste al arresto tengo la autoridad para matarlo.-

Agrega el oficial justo al momento de sacar su revolver apuntando directamente a la cabeza del lince.

-Escúcheme señor oficial, solo iba a mi casa después de una larga tarde trabajo, ni siquiera he bebido o conducido algún vehi-

-¡Que se calle!- Con furia el policía usa la culata de su arma para golpear al lince en la nuca lo que le noquea cayendo al duro suelo de concreto.

-¡Genial! Ahora debo cargar a esta ¡plaga!-

Dice sarcásticamente el oficial levantando el cuerpo del felino para llevárselo a la estación policiaca más cercana.

-Al menos pronto nos desharemos de todos ustedes.-

Replica el policía enfadado pero de alguna manera sintiéndose aliviado.

 **POV (Lince)**

Luego de unos minutos del golpe pude abrir poco a poco mis ojos, lo primero que pude notar es que me cargaban hacia alguna parte, no tenía idea de dónde pero tampoco quería saberlo. Aunque estaba consciente no me movía pues el oficial se daría cuenta de que había despertado, moviendo solo mis ojos busque algo en su cinturón que pudiese ayudarme, de inmediato vi una pistola de electroshock, debía ser lo suficientemente veloz para arrebatársela y derribarlo, para así poder escapar.

-*1, 2, ¡3!*- Conté en mi mente, al llegar al tres arranque el arma eléctrica de su lugar e inmediato a esta acción golpee en la cara al oficial con la otra mano. El policía retrocedió unos pasos, lo suficiente para dispararle con el arma, jale del gatillo y 4 "hilos" eléctricos se clavaron en el oficial electrocutándolo, solté el electroshock al momento que el policía cayó al suelo.

-…- No tenía palabras, no sabía que decir, tuve problemas antes pero ninguno con la Policía, ahora más que nunca debía escapar, pero no podía dejarle ahí tirado.

-No seré como tú-

Arrastre su cuerpo cerca de una esquina, probablemente alguien lo vería, era mejor que estar en estas oscuras calles. Estaba a punto de marcharme pero no pude evitar notar su pistola, era una Beretta 92FS, algo en mi me insistía que la tomara, podría necesitarla.

Acerque lenta y nerviosamente mi mano a la funda del arma para sacarla, temía que en algún momento el despertase para agarrar la pistola y dispararme, pero continúe hasta finalmente tenerla en mi poder.

-Debo irme-

Di la vuelta para proseguir mi camino, pero algo me hizo caer al suelo.

 **POV Normal**

-¡Detente!-

El oficial de policía agarrado al lince del pantalón y le golpea la rodilla por detrás lo que causo su caída.

-¡Te vienes conmigo!- Fueron las airadas palabras del policía que intentaba ponerse sobre el lince para esposarlo.

El lince intentaba arrastrarse en su desesperación por escapar, no era muy fuerte ni atlético por lo que sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para perder la lucha.

-¡Suélteme!- El preocupado lince pateo al oficial en la cara, el oficial por aturdido le soltó.

El lince se arrastró para llegar a la pistola que se le había caído al comienzo de la pelea, dio la vuelta aun en el suelo y apunto al oficial.

-¡Deténgase usted!- dijo el lince, sin embargo el oficial se abalanzó sobre el otro para intentar golpearlo.

*Baaang*

El estrepitoso y momentáneo sonido de una bala al ser disparada pudo ser escuchada a una gran distancia. El lince había disparado el arma, ahora tenía el cadáver el oficial encima de él, quito el pesado cuerpo y se levantó, mirando horrorizado que había matado a alguien. De inmediato soltó el arma y hecho pasos atrás moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro en un inútil intento de creer que lo que acababa de suceder era mentira.

-¡Por qué me obligan a hacer esto!-

Aunque enojado el lince pudo escuchar sonidos de patrullas acercándose, debía huir, era ahora o nunca.

-¿¡Por qué nos odian!? ¡Malditos _erizos_!

Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de echarse a correr a algún lugar que no fuera ese.

* * *

Aqui termina el primer capitulo, que llegaria a ser como una pequeña introduccion, continuare este fic muy pronto, nos leemos luego.


End file.
